Opera time table W33/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 11 August 2014 - Monday 01:29 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 03:46 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 05:58 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 08:06 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 10:35 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 12:38 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 15:04 Jules Massenet - Esclarmonde (1975) Decca (F) 17:40 Giuseppe Verdi - Alzira (1999) Philips (I) 19:11 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 21:00 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 23:34 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 12 August 2014 - Tuesday 02:01 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 03:38 Saverio Mercadante - Il Giuramento (1993) Nuova Era (I) 05:58 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 09:48 Gaetano Donizetti - Alahor in Granata (1989) Almaviva (I) - 1st recording 12:20 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) 14:51 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 17:45 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 20:12 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 21:32 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 13 August 2014 - Wednesday 00:26 Baldassare Galuppi - La clemenza di Tito (2007) Hungaroton (I) - 1st recording 02:48 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 05:18 Bononcini & Handel - Muzio (1991) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 07:14 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 10:43 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 13:50 André Campra - Tancrède (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 15:52 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 17:32 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 20:01 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 22:35 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 14.08.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:43 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Roland (2004) Ambroise (F) 03:23 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 06:13 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 08:29 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:33 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 13:45 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 17:24 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 20:02 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 21:30 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 15.08.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:01 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 02:35 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 05:03 Francesco Cavalli - La Statira, principessa di Persia (2003) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 07:21 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 09:55 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 12:32 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 13:36 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 16:54 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 19:19 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 22:23 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 16.08.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:13 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 04:52 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 08:01 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 10:00 George Frideric Handel - Tamerlano (1985) Erato (I) 13:00 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 15:39 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 17:58 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) 19:43 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 21:29 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 23:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 17.08.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:26 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 04:45 Carl Maria von Weber - Oberon (1970) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 07:04 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 09:28 Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (Youth and Folly) (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) 10:50 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 13:19 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 16:04 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 19:27 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 22:38 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 33/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014